No Time For Sailor Moon!
by Resop
Summary: An alternate Sailor Moon R Movie: What if Serena wakes up after defeating the Negamoon and ALL of her adventures were only a fever dream? Or, were they?


SerenaDreamFanficLong 

No Time For Sailor Moon!  
  
Part 1  
  
Act 1 - Serena's bedroom  
  
"Honey! She's awake!"  
  
"Our little girl has rejoined the land of the living?"  
  
Serena's Dad races into Serena's bedroom.  
  
Serena's eyes focus, with effort on the two of them.  
  
"Can't I just have a little more sleep? It's not like I've been sleeping for three days." Serena yawns.  
  
Her mom kneels down by her bed weeping. "Honey, it's Friday."  
  
"Oh, great. Now I'll really be behind."  
  
"Don't worry, I talked to Miss Haruta and she'll let you make everything up when your all well. You were probably already sick when this happened." Serena's mom holds up Serena's slightly crumpled algebra quiz with the circled "30" score.  
  
"A 30? I don't remember that..." Serena sits up with effort to look at the quiz. She looks at it with growing anxiety, until she notices the date. "But this is..."  
  
"The doctor said you might be disoriented. It's okay honey."  
  
Serena rubs her eyes. She scans the room. "Where's Luna?"  
  
Serena's dad kneels by her. "Serena, you must of dreamed of this person. You were mumbling that name in your sleep."  
  
Serena's eyes get big. She looks at the algebra quiz. "I took this quiz three months ago!"  
  
"No, dear. You took it last Friday."  
  
"That must have been one heck of dream, little lady. Where you a super hero in this dream?"  
  
Serena looks at the chair by her desk. A Sailor V comic book hangs off of it. "Yeah, like Sailor V."  
  
Her dad laughs. "Well, it good to have our daughter back home."  
  
"Mom, what time is it?"  
  
"It's two in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh, no! I gotta go to school!"  
  
"Serena, you're still weak!"  
  
"Mom, I'll be okay!" Serena stands up, wobbles and falls back on her bed with one leg up. "I can do it!" Serena pats her biceps, gets up and wobbles to her bathroom.  
  
Her parents look at each other nervously.  
  
Act 2 - Crossroads Middle School play ground  
  
"Hey everyone! It's Serena!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Melvin."  
  
A crowd forms around Melvin and Serena.  
  
"Melvin, where's Molly?"  
  
"Serena, with all of the scientific questions that everyone wants to ask you, why are you asking about Molly?"  
  
Serena gets in Melvin's face with her warrior face on. The crowd steps back. Some of the people gasp in surprise. Serena growls.  
  
Melvin's looks frightened. "She's been missing since Monday. They can't get a hold of her mom, either."  
  
"Where's Ami?"  
  
"A-Ami?"  
  
"That right." Serena starts mumbling to herself, "She doesn't get here for another week."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, Melvin gotta run!" Serena runs off.  
  
"Wow, that illness must have scrambled her brains."  
  
Act 3 - Outside another Junior High  
  
Serena watches the students leave the school. Ami walks out, chats briefly, then waves goodbye and walks on alone. Serena stalks her for a block or two, then closes the distance.  
  
"Excuse me, may I talk to you?" Serena says very embarrassed. They continue walking.  
  
Ami looks at her in surprise. "Is your name Serena?"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"You were in the paper yesterday. You're the sleeping girl."  
  
"I was what?"  
  
"Wait a second." Ami walks up to a news stand.  
  
"Yesterday's paper? Yes I have a copy, but for a pretty girl like you, you can have it free."  
  
"Thank you." Ami bows and runs back to Serena.  
  
"Yes, there you are right here."  
  
Serena looks at the article wide eyed.  
  
"But, why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
Serena grabs her head. A large sweat drop appears besides her head. "Well, you'll probably think this is crazy, I feel real dumb saying this but..."  
  
Ami looks on quizzically.  
  
"You were in my dream."  
  
Ami looks stunned. "That's the first time a girl ever said that to me."  
  
Serena looks at Ami in a sly way, "So, guys say that all the time?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Ok. But it wasn't just a girl who sort of looks like you, but," Serena points at the sky, "a girl named Ami who looks like you, walks like you, talks like you and used to beat her father's best friend at chess unmercifully when she was a little girl."  
  
"How did you know..."  
  
"And there's a gardener in the park that you've been friends with since you were a little girl."  
  
"Enough!! How do you know these things?"  
  
"It was all in the dream."  
  
Ami sits down on a park bench. "This is very strange."  
  
"There's more. The Ami in my dream was the smartest girl I knew and she was able to get me out of many tight spots. She was a loyal and wonderful friend who wouldn't let me be anything less than the best I could possibly be."  
  
"But, I..."  
  
"So when I woke up and found out that it had been a dream, I naturally thought that if there was an Ami in real life, she would be able to help me figure out what happened."  
  
"Why don't you read the article? There were three other boys who had the same thing happen to them. "  
  
"What happened to..."  
  
"They passed away."  
  
Serena thumbs through the paper. She settles on the page. There is a picture of the three boys. "I've seen them!"  
  
"Were they in your dream?"  
  
Serena goes blank for a second. "Wait, I saw those boys before I got the test back, and the test is right here, so they had to be real."  
  
"A thirty? That's not a good score."  
  
"I know." Serena bows dejectedly. "But, I saw them that morning. They were beating on the cat. I also touched the cat, so maybe the cat was cause of the sickness?"  
  
"Do you remember what the cat looked like?"  
  
"Yes, it had a mysterious birthmark, a crescent moon on it's forehead."  
  
"We should talk to the authorities immediately!"  
  
"No! I have a better idea. You're the Ami of my dream. There was another girl, Rei, who could help us find the cat."  
  
"If she exists."  
  
"Tell you what. Come with me and help me solve this mystery. I know I can't offer you much, but you do want to be a doctor and this would be a feather in your cap if you could solve this disease."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure that would help me get into medical school, but I am interested in seeing how prophetic your dream was."  
  
"Good. We have to go to the Hino Shrine."  
  
Act 4 - Outside of arcade.  
  
Serena races by, Ami, puffing, in pursuit.  
  
"Serena, slow down!"  
  
"Come on, slow po..."  
  
Serena runs into a tall person. "I'm most horribly sorry," Serena bows.  
  
"Hey, it's meat ball head! I thought you were lazy before, but sleeping three days?"  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but it was a medical condition!"  
  
"Ami, it's okay." Serena turns to Darien. "Darien, my name is Serena."  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"While I was asleep you were in my dream. I also know about your dream."  
  
Darien turns white and gasps.  
  
"Of a beautiful queen who wants you to save her princess."  
  
"I've never told anyone..."  
  
"Darien, I know this is going to sound dumb, but I need your help to solve the riddle of my dream. And, when we do, we'll also solve the riddle of your dream, I'm sure of it!"  
  
"I..."  
  
Serena elbows Ami.  
  
"Oh, I am Ami. Serena also saw me in my dream and was able to tell me things about my childhood that she couldn't have possibly known of."  
  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out."  
  
Serena points at the sky. "Okay, then, off to the Hino Temple!"  
  
Act 5 - Hino Temple Outside  
  
"Now, if I know Rei, she might try to brain me with a scroll, so be prepared to pull me out of the line of..."  
  
"EVIL SPIRITS BE GONE!" Rei come flying through the air. Darien yanks Serena out of harms way.  
  
Ami jumps in front of Rei. "Wait! She's not an evil spirit. She needs your help."  
  
Rei looks puzzled. "I sensed an evil spirit."  
  
"My name is Ami. She is Serena. She just woke up from a three day sleep and claims that the two of us were in her dream."  
  
Serena cowers behind Darien.  
  
"That wimp? I happen to have psychic ability. She had better have some good evidence that I was in her dream."  
  
"Rei, ask your crows, Phobos and Deimos."  
  
Rei look baffled. "That's pretty good."  
  
"Rei, I need you to do a fire ceremony. There is a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead that we need to find before we can figure out why I slept for three days."  
  
"Was the cat in your dream?"  
  
"Yes, but I saw the cat before the dream and the three boys who died from the sleep had also touched the cat."  
  
"I see."  
  
Act 6 - Hino Temple Inside.  
  
Rei kneels before a fire alter. "Earth, fire, water, wind, rain... show us where Serena's Black Cat with the crescent moon is." A picture of a construction site appears in the smoke. Luna is seen passed on in a pipe.  
  
Serena jumps up. "I know where that is. Let's go!"  
  
Rei starts cleaning up.  
  
Serena looks at Rei sternly. "Rei, that cat might be possessed by an evil spirit. It would be real nice of you to come with us."  
  
Rei growls. "Okay, for the cat's sake, not yours."  
  
Act 7 - Construction site.  
  
All four are huffing and puffing.  
  
Ami wheezes. Are you sure you know the way around? Have you been here before?"  
  
"Only the the dream. Here she is!"  
  
Luna lies inside a large pipe, passed out.  
  
"Rei, could you do the honors?"  
  
"Okay, but if I get sick..." Rei glares at Serena. "Earth, fire, water, wind, rain, evil spirits be gone!" Rei puts a scroll on Luna head.  
  
Luna starts to move.  
  
"Poor thing." Ami finds a faucet by some hoses by the side of a shack. She works the faucet and brings water back in her cupped hands. "Let's see if she'll drink?"  
  
Luna starts lapping the water. She stretches and then sits up, the scroll falling off.  
  
"Luna! You're back! I missed you so much! I brought Ami, Rei and Darien here. You have to speak! You have to tell them of their destiny! You have to tell them that they are the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Darien, Rei and Ami look disgusted.  
  
"I can't believe I got behind on my temple chores for a girl who thinks a cat can talk!"  
  
"It was a bizarre set of coincidences, but it the end it was only a dream."  
  
"What did I expect from a meat ball head?"  
  
They turn to walk away. Serena starts sobbing. Luna coughs.  
  
Ami turns around. "I think the kitty needs more water."  
  
Luna drinks from Ami's cupped hands, then coughs up a fur ball.  
  
"Serena, I don't think bad of you. You saw a mystery and you wanted to investigate. Too bad it was nothing."  
  
Ami turns to leave.  
  
"Ami! Don't go!" Luna's voice is horse.  
  
Ami's chibi form looks like she's seen a ghost.  
  
Part 2  
  
Act 1 Construction Site  
  
"I think Serena is throwing her voice."  
  
Luna turns around and glares at Darien. "If that's true, I must be really good at lip synching!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Scouts, it was the most horrifying ordeal I have ever been through. One second I was on Serena's roof getting ready to sleep. Suddenly, I was half a mile away. The weather was colder and I was attacked by some Negaverse monster. The weird thing about was that it stole objects from me that I didn't even have."  
  
Serena gasps.  
  
"They stole the transformation wands and the disguise pen. It must have been some nightmare because of course you scouts have those objects."  
  
Ami gets Luna some more water.  
  
"Ahh, Luna, there's a big problem. We don't have those objects." She bows her head.  
  
"Serena, I would except you to lose these objects..."  
  
"Luna, we went back in time three months. They don't even know."  
  
Luna gasps.  
  
Darien shifts nervously. "Okay, meatball head, I'll admit a talking cat is unusual, but what does all this have to do with me?"  
  
"Darien, it has everything to do with you. You're Tuxedo Mask, protector of the princess of the Moon. Ami, your Sailor Mercury and Rei, you're Sailor Mars."  
  
"And meat ball head is Sailor klutz?"  
  
"No, she is Sailor Moon."  
  
Serena slumps to her knees. "No, I'm not. Not without the silver crystal or magic broach or tiara. I'm nothing."  
  
Ami softly touches Luna on the shoulder. "Luna, could this Sailor Mercury do any cool tricks? Like a super hero?"  
  
Luna smiles. "Ami, you were the brains of our outfit. We had special computer gear for you that allowed you to pin point our enemies' weaknesses. Also, since many of our missions involved saving hostages, your special power came in handy."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You would say 'Mercury Bubbles Blast!' and a mist of magic bubbles would obscure the vision of our enemies and allow us to get the hostages out of the line of fire."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Right! And what was my special power?"  
  
"Rei, you could control fire. You could say 'Celestial Fire Surround" and have fire blasts assault our enemy."  
  
"That's not too bad."  
  
"And what about me?"  
  
"Darien, you could throw magic roses. They would distract our enemies. "  
  
"Roses?"  
  
"That would allow Serena to throw her tiara like a discus to destroy them."  
  
"Roses?"  
  
"Anyway, there is now time to lose. The Negamoon monster must have gone back in time to try to change the time line. If we do not destroy this monster soon, it will become impossible to restore the time line."  
  
"But, Luna, where would the monster be?"  
  
"Ami, I was attacked by the clock tower."  
  
Rei jumps up. I sensed an evil presence as we ran by that place."  
  
"Scouts! We have to defeat this monster?"  
  
"Shouldn't I get a rose first?"  
  
"Darien, be serious. We might not have our super powers, but Ami still has her brains, Rei still has her psychic ability and you and Serena still have hearts of lions."  
  
"Her?"  
  
Serena still sits on the ground miserable.  
  
"Serena snap out of it! You have the benefit of all of my training. Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
"Yeah, meat ball head, you would think that a cry baby like you wouldn't have lasted a day let alone three months as a super hero."  
  
Ami kneels by Serena. "Darien has a point. If you didn't have the right stuff, you wouldn't have been chosen."  
  
Serena gets up. "You're right. I am sworn to champion justice and fight evil." She thrust her hand in the air. "And I will!"  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
Rei hesitates. "How are we going to fight a monster? We could get killed!"  
  
Luna jumps to pipe in front of Rei. "Rei, if we don't fight this monster, the whole world is going to be destroyed!"  
  
Ami turns around. "But shouldn't we contact the authorities?"  
  
"I'm not sure the authorities would take orders from a talking cat."  
  
"Right, okay, let's go."  
  
"Wait!" Serena runs over to the foreman's cabin. She picks a rose from his garden at the side of the cabin.  
  
"Meat ball head! That's not yours to take!"  
  
"Darien, you mustn't go unarmed!"  
  
Darien nods.  
  
"Okay, Luna, Rei, Ami, Darien, let's get him!"  
  
Act 3  
  
They run up the stairs of the clock tower.  
  
"I sense the evil presence getting closer. It must be in the clock room in the attic!"  
  
Serena starts to trip. Darien catches her. She nods.  
  
They reach the top of the stairs. A old decrepit door is in front of them. Darien touches the door and pulls back shaking his hand. "It's ice cold!"  
  
Ami spots a fire extinguisher station. "Hey give me a hand with this. We can use it to break down the door!"  
  
Darien and Rei bring the fire extinguisher over to the door.  
  
Serena starts shaking.  
  
Ami turns. "Serena, are you okay?"  
  
"The only reason I lasted as a super hero is because you guys were always there to bail me out. I'm really an awful super hero, even on my best day."  
  
Ami shakes Serena. "We are here now. Win or lose, you have to help us! We can't defeat this thing by ourselves, we don't know what we're going against it. Besides, surely you must have defeated some monsters by yourself..."  
  
"Well, only one or two."  
  
"You see? If you were really that bad, you wouldn't be here now."  
  
Serena nods.  
  
Darien turns. "Serena, the warrior who won those fights is still inside of you. Believe in yourself."  
  
"You called me Serena."  
  
"Oh, I guess I did, meat ball head."  
  
Rei explodes. "Shall we get on with this?"  
  
Every one else bows and gets a sweat drop, then say "uh huh" in unison.  
  
Rei and Darien smash the door handle off its hinges but the door is still stuck. Darien uses a karate kick to smash the door down.  
  
Rei looks impressed. "What dojo do you go to?"  
  
"I learned it at my college."  
  
They look inside to see an demon with a long mustache surrounded by melting clocks.  
  
Part 3  
  
They rush in the room. The monster turns around. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! I fight for justice and against evil and that means you!"  
  
"Go home and play little girl, I have no time for you!" The monster laughs very hard at his own joke.  
  
Luna jumps up to a table. "Scouts, that large clock in the center of the room must be the thing he's using to shift time."  
  
"Sailor Moon kick!!". Serena flies through the air to deliver a high kick to the monster. She connects, but falls on her butt and gets casually kicked to the wall where she starts crying.  
  
The demon suddenly grows a third arm. He snares Serena, Rei and Darien. "Aha ha ha! Hour hand, minute hand, second hand! I am the demon Dali, and you are all going to die!" Serena, Rei and Darien all struggle, being bound at the waist.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!" Ami runs up to the monster and sprays it in the face with the fire extinguisher. The monster drops his victims and covers his face, screaming.  
  
Luna puts her paws to her mouth. "Get him Rei!"  
  
"Demon be gone!" Rei does a running vault to plant a scroll on Dali's forehead. Dali, blinded and in pain drops to his knees.  
  
Darien gasps. He sees a spare clock gear, about the shape of a discus right beside Serena.  
  
"Sailor Moon finish him off!" yells Darien.  
  
Serena notices the gear. "Right!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Serena does her wind up and discus throws the gear. It hits Dali in the chest where his jewel is. The jewel shatters and he turns into moon dust.  
  
"You did it!" yells Ami how then notices that Serena took an undignified pratfall after the throw.  
  
"The Clock!" yells Luna.  
  
The clock on the top of the time shifter is almost midnight. The second hand swings around until...  
  
It is stopped by a rose stem.  
  
"Nice throw," says Rei.  
  
"I have no idea how I did that," says Darien.  
  
"That's my Tuxedo Mask!" Serena jumps up and down.  
  
"Uh, really Serena, your just a kid!"  
  
Luna and Serena start fading away.   
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Serena, now that the machine is stopped, we are going back to our own time line."  
  
"Bye guys!"  
  
Rei, Darien and Ami look at Luna and Serena dumb founded.  
  
"Don't be too hard on your world's Serena!"  
  
Darien smirks. "Like that would ever happen."  
  
Serena and Luna have almost faded away. "Remember, even though you might not be super heroes in your world, you guys are still heroes." Serena weeps tears of joy.  
  
"And I thought she was a meat ball head."  
  
They disappear.


End file.
